Szégyenfolt
by Tessa Morris
Summary: Capri és én írtuk, egy álmos hajnalon, mert mindketten pörögtünk. Elnézést ha valakinek ízlását vagy nézeteit sérti!Éppen ezért csak saját felelősségre ajánljuk!


Szégyenfolt

Grissom útban volt a labor felé, hogy megmutassa legújabb szerzeményét Miának, de sehol sem találta a lányt. Így hát egyedül látott munkához. Lassan dupla műszakot tudhatott a háta mögött, és a fáradtságtól nemcsak a lába, de a szeme is keresztbe állt. Ekkor Sara bejött a laborba, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. A hangra Grissom hirtelen megfordult, és lerántott egy lombikot, amiben kéjgáz volt. Néhány percig nem értette, hogy mi történik vele, mert fáradt komorságából egy csapásra jókedve lett. Sara ugyanígy érzett. Grissom az asztal végében állt, míg Sara az ajtóban. Furcsa pillantásokat vetettek egymásra, és csábosan mosolyogtak. Grissom kihívóan felhúzta a szemöldökét, miközben fél kézzel, szexisen az asztalra támaszkodott.

Szia Sara. – mondta hangjában némi bujasággal, mire Sara odasétált hozzá és megállt előtte. Óvatosan leemelte Griss szemüvegét, majd az asztalra helyezte. Erre Grissom begerjedt, és vágyaival hadakozva mindent lesöpört az asztalról.

Ülj fel. – utasította Sarat, majd a lány elé állt és azt mondta:

Ugye tudod, hogy bármit mondok, engedelmeskednek kell?

Te vagy a Főnök. – mondta lány, és ajkát a férfi ajkára tapasztotta, mire Grissom hevesen fogdosni kezdte deréktól fölfelé, majd egyre lejjebb és lejjebb hatolt a lány ruhája alá. Sara viszonozta partnere közeledését, és viszont-tapizásba kezdett. A férfi vágyaitól hevesen letépte a lány felső ruházatát, és beletúrt a melleibe. Sara válaszul betámadta Griss inggombjait, és érzelmei által hevesen vezérelve megszabadította a férfit a ruhadarabtól. A bepörgött Grissom nem bírta tovább türtőztetni az érzéseit, és azonnal hanyatt döntötte a lányt az asztalon. Közben Sara az inggombok után Griss nadrággombját oldotta ki, és hagyta, hogy had csússzon végig a férfi derekán. Grissom kilépett a cipőjéből, és lerúgta a nadrágját.

Az üvegkalitka fogságában történő dolgok nem maradtak figyelem nélkül. Egyre többen hagyták ott a munkájukat, hogy a műsort nézzék. Eközben Grissom alulról kézzel betámadta Sarat, és megujjazta. Grissomnak szüksége volt, hogy kiélje a vágyait, és beléhatolt. Eközben a panorámát élvező társaság igen érdekesen nézett ki a fejéből.

Mi ez, valami paranormális jelenség? – kérdezte Catherine, aki a száját tátó Nick mellett állt.

Ilyet még csak pornófilmekben láttam. – jegyezte meg Greg. A többiek köpni-nyelni nem tudtak.

A békés összejövetelt Ecklie zavarta meg, akinek a hatására az egész társaság szétrebbent, utat nyitva a panoráma kilátásnak. Ecklie erősen nézett. Esetleg ez valami alternatív univerzum, vagy egy rossz álom? Majd erőt véve magán belépett a helyszínre. Döbbenten nézte az eseményeket, és hangot adott a megdöbbenésének:

Adtam én erre engedélyt?

Erre Grissom Sarat maga mögött hagyva Ecklie felé fordult.

Szia Conrad. Mióta állsz ott?

Túl régóta. Ha ennyire sürgős a dolog menjetek szobára, de ez itt a labor! Ki fogja megfizetni a károkat!

Conrad, olyan feszültnek tűnsz….

Mindeközben Sara elaléltan feküdt az asztalon, de Conrad szavainak a hatására ő is magához tért, és felült.

Öltözzetek fel, és gyertek az irodámba! – utasította őket ellentmondást nem tűrően Ecklie. Ezzel sarkon fordult, és azonnal otthagyta a helyet. A nyitva hagyott ajtó hatására a maradék kéjgáz maradéktalanul távozott, és a „friss" levegő hatására Sara és Griss is kezdett magához térni. Elruhátlanodva álltak a labor kellős közepén, egymás mellett. Mikor a lány észrevette, hogy mi is a helyzet zavartan kapott a ruhái után, majd hisztérikusan öltözött fel. Partnere kapkodó mozdulataira Grissom és felemelte a fejét, majd a ruháiért ment és gyorsan magára rángatta azokat. Gondosan ügyeltek arra, hogy még véletlenül se kerüljenek szembe egymással. Mikor magukra kapkodták ruháikat, és mikor szélsebesen átrohantak Ecklihez, akaratlanul is észrevették a sok rájuk szegeződő szempárt. Beszáguldottak Conrad irodájába, és egymástól jó távolra megálltak Ecklie előtt. Conrad mindkettőjüket felfüggesztette meghatározatlan ideig. Sara szégyentől kipirult arccal rohant el Ecklietől. Miközben végigszaladt a folyosón többen megkérdezték:

Kell a kazetta? – de ő nem felelt, csak az autójához rohant, és zokogva hazahajtott.

Grissom is útban volt a szekrénye felé, és útközben találkozott Nickkel, Cathetinnel és Warrickkal, akik megállapították, hogy „Hűű" és nagyon nem értették a helyzetet. De Grissom sem aki Sara példáját követve hazament, és alaposan elgondolkodott a történteken. Megállapította, hogy soha többé nem akar szembe kerülni a kollégáival és Sara Sidlelel. És 2 kerülettel arrébb Sara ugyanígy vélekedett.

-Vége-


End file.
